El horror, otra vez el amor hace de las Suyas
by TakasuTaiga
Summary: Otro final caracteristico de la serie...un poco loco y sin sentido...algo normal en esta serie tan rara.


Otro Final para sekai, makoto y kotonoha.

Unos ojos seguían a una pareja que se aleja sonriente por el parque, el bullicio de los niños le recordaba a un hijo que nunca nacería, el de su mano sonreía de oreja a oreja, junto a ellos sus "amigos", acompañaban a su rival, aquella que creyó un día su amiga. Decidió que cuando el estuviera solo, se desquitaría de el.

En una casa fuera de la ciudad…Dos amantes estaban juntos por amor…o acaso seria lujuria…

kotonoha: CELULAR DE KOTONOHA: "mensaje de kotonoha…Te estoy esperando mi amor, donde estas..."-makoto guardo de inmediato el celular, al ver que sekai se despertaba.

Makoto: Que estas…-Sintio sus manos por todo su pecho, manos suaves y delicadas.

Sekai: Makotooo…kuunn…-decía la chica con excitación febril.

Makoto: Sekaaaiii…ah…-Su tacto le hacia temblar, era la chica perfecta para el…

Sekai estaba en cuclillas justo en la parte baja de makoto manipulando el miembro de este, tocándolo con destreza, busco una posición de mejor alcanze…tocando con su lengua ese esteriotipado pedazo de carne humana…que le causaba rencor y a la vez deseo, todo se convirtió en placer por pocos segundos, chupaba, mordía por los nervios a ser descubiertos, la besaba con absoluta devoción…hasta que…de una fuerte manotada ese mismo objeto de deseo fue cortado en menos de un segundo, sorprendiendo al mismo makoto, cuando se dio cuenta su pene ya no estaba entre sus piernas…impactado…con un gran dolor en su entrepierna…se desangraba…mientras miraba como Sekai, abstraída tomaba aun el miembro y con la cara embarrada en sangre…exclamaba…un sonido parecido…a la risa.

Sekai: Ajajajaja…Ajajajaja…jajaja…-lo miraba con una mirada perdida…una mirada sin alma.

Makoto:….Po…po..por..queeee-A pesar de estarse desangrando y de tener un dolor inmenso, aun no podía creérselo.

Sekai: Nunca consideraste mis sentimientos-Aturdida, dolida y frustada por lo que sentía...se reia aun mas fuerte.-Ahora con que vas a estar con ella…ajajajaja…ajajajajaja…

Makoto: Se..kai…yo no-makoto tenia en su cara el desconsuelo…la apariencia de a quien han traisionado…-pu..de..y..o…te.a..mo..oo

Sekai: CALLATEEEEEE…..TODO ESO ES MENTIRA, CADA QUE TE MOSTRABA MI AMOR TU ESTABAS EN REALIDAD TENIENDOME LASTIMA…SOLO ME USASTE, ME USASTE…me usaste…-sonrio sutilmente luego sus ojos cambiaron y expulso todo su odio contra el-MUEREEEEEEE-La cama sintio cada embestida, antes y después del coito…esta vez las enbestidas eran las de un cuchillo que penetraba la carne sin vida de un makoto con su pecho totalmente abierto, sin viseras.

Estaba encima de el, aun desnuda, lo único que la cubría era esa capa de sangre, sangre ajena…se levanto sutilmente cabizbaja entre impactada y acaecida, su movimiento era lento…había una maleta a su lado…la maleta de makoto…

Sekai: Nunca…mas…te…vere…-La tomo con pocas ganas lo que hizo que un paquete con una carta se deslizara de la maleta y se callera a los pies de sekai.

Sekai: LEYENDO….

Cuando termino de leer, la nota era..para…para…kotonoha…y el objeto era un anillo, que tenia una inscripción en el…"PARA MI AMADA SEKAI, LA DULCE AMANTE Y AMIGA"…que había echo, que había echo…

Sekai: ….M…a…ko…tooo…

Miro a su amado, su cuerpo estaba frio tan húmedo por toda su sangre derramada…se separo de el sintió asco de si misma, lo había matado, y el…el…maldito sea…el si la amaba…nunca se lo dijo…por que…Derrepente el celular de makoto sono…entonces supo la razón…

Sekai: Kotonohaaaa…

Kotonoha: Sabia que era a ti a quien traicionaba...-kotonoha apareció en la puerta de la habitación.-pero nunca pensé que fuera a mi..oh,es tan idiota…citarnos a ambas a la misma hora, puedes creerlo…Ajajaja…supongo que se le olvido…-suspiro, y continuo hablando-supongo que después de todo solo fui un juego para el…buen trabajo.

Sekai: TU…SABIAS QUE YO LO MATARIA…POR QUE…POR QUE NO ME DETUVISTE…PORQUE…

Kotonoha: por amor, por amor a el…tu..tu...sabias que el era mi novio, sabias que…El…Y…YO NOS HIBAMOS A CASAR E INVESTASTE LO DE ESE ESTUPIDO CHIQUILLO…TU…TU…MALDITA ZORRAAAAA….

La tomo del pelo y la levanto de un solo golpe, su frajil figura era despreciable, pánico, pánico, pánico…sentía en toda su humanidad, nunca antes había matado a alguien, pero…La llevaba arrastrada del cabello y kotonoha iracunda le inserto una jeringa en la cabeza a sekai…

Kotonoha: te gusta lo que he preparado para ti…eres una malvada…una desgraciada…hoy vas a morir…-sekai trato de mirarla a los ojos y solo vio la mirada mas gélida y desalmada…que jamás hubiese visto.

Sekai: que me has puesto…-dijo quitándose la jeringa de la cabeza…-esto es…la toxina que le ponen a las personas, esto es para pacientes terminales…que vas a hacermeeeee….

Kotonoha: mmm…no me llenare las manos de sangre, al menos no de ninguno de ustedes…son escoria…-Se sentó, y observo la mirada atónita de Sekai.-que pasa estas…asustada…al menos ponte algo de ropa…aunque no creo que la necesitemos…en el infierno…

Sekai: Kotonoha, perdóname…por favor, yo no quise…ahahaha…-suspiraba exhausta, la toxina ya hacia su efecto…-ahahaha…por favor…yooopggggg…ah-Eso fue lo ultimo antes de caer muerta con lagrimas en sus ojos y con su boca abierta, de ella salía una espuma amarillenta que le daba una apariencia aun mas macabra…mas muerta…

El ambiente estaba muy caliente, el aire de el verano no podía entrar por las ventanas de vidrio cerradas, en la cocina la llave de la misma estaba abierta y la casa estaba muy llena de gas, lo lógico hubiese sido abrir las ventanas…pero la lógica no funciona cuando estas tan dañada por dentro…solo hay dolor. Kotonoha, tomo el encendedor de la cosina, y al encenderlo la casa volo en mil pedazos…y poco a poco las llamas consumieron un amor que fue maldecido desde sus días de Escuela.

Fin.

A esta serie se le agrego otro final sangriento (Así les llamo yo), este se titula...En la cabaña.

Espero que opinen y dejen review´s, para mi son importantes asi que please denme su opinión.

Cuando vi la serie me aconsejaron no verla, me rompieron la burbuja del amor, lo abmito…

Mi amigo de un chat de anime me dijo:

-Vez, estoy seguro de que lloraste...te dije que no te iba a gustar…es muy violento…

Yo le dije:

-Si pero de la risa, pobre makoto…lo acuchillaron, lo metieron en una bolsa desmembrado y se supone que ellas lo amaban, si eso es amor como será odiar…pero si…esa canción hace llorar a cualquiera…desde ese día la tengo grabada…

Y el me dijo:

-Ya te traumatice…jajaja…relájate es solo un anime…grotesco pero anime alfin…jajaja

Yo le dije:

-Jajaja, tengo la maña de tomarme algunas cosas enserio..,pero bueno, eso es algo malo de mi, pero ha beses me salva, pues veo las cosas con ironía, hasta el amor.

XD…es una suerte que en todos los finales el único que me gusta es ese que les cuento…las esenas hentai con sekai son muy eroticas, supongo que me gustaron…es un anime peculiar e impactante le doy un 8…no le doy 10 por que esas esenas son realmente rápidas no me dejan gozar de las esenas de muerte…aunque no me gusten…y eso que las mire solita en mi cuarto por internet…ah, me daba miedo, jajaja…bueno opinen porfa y síganme leyendo por fanfiction, el único lugar en donde tengo mis historias, esta la primera.


End file.
